Heart of Evil
by catlover55
Summary: Two lovers teetering on the edge of doom, the one who falls can not be saved.


Inuyasha and his comrades were high in the mountains, on their quest for vengence. On their quest to forever strike down Naraku. Inuyasha had led them up here, following his scent. Following into the very heart of evil. 

It seemed now that they were walking in circles. They were tired, the air was thin, and people's patiencehad wornmuchthinner... and yet, they felt that they were so close, they could not stop.

Under heavy provocation, Kagome had spoken out of place. The two had been silent for hours... walking... just walking. No-one would ask if they were almost there, although they were all wondering, for fear that the situation would explode. Miroku had they idea, that if the two got started, arguing the way they do, they would trigger an avalanche.

Inuyasha, stared ahead, glowering. Sango eyed them with great trepidation. Kagome was grimacing, hiding her grief with anger, and looking over at Inuyasha every now and then, when she thought he was not looking, searching for any sign of letting up. There was none so far.

Shippo was watching the two from a safe post on Sango's shoulder. He didn't want to go up there, but he was really losing his patience. Furtively, Shippo advanced forward, with a few well-placed hops, he was upon Kagome's shoulder. She looked over at him. He squinted his eyes a little, indicating the dog demon. Kagome took a breath and nodded slightly, she knew exactly what Shippo wanted. With that, Shippo returned to his position on Sango's shoulder.

Kagome decided the best approach was to pretend nothing had happened. "Hey... Inuyasha?" She said as casually as she could.

"Yeah?" He turned towards her.

"How far away is he?"

"I don't know... his scent is everywhere... can you sense the jewel shards maybe?" he admitted.

"No, Inuyasha... I can't feel a shard anywhere. Maybe it's not really him. Maybe it's one of his incarnations..." she suggested anxiously.

"It's him, Kagome... I swear it's him. He's here, somewhere... He so close... somewhere..." His eyes narrowed in concentration as his clawed fingers gripped the Tetsusaiga. "I'm going to find him today, and I will avenge Kikyo and me once and for all," he added.

"Kikyo..." Kagome whispered inwardly, practically spitting the name out.

"What was that?" He stopped, cocking his head upward, inviting Kagome to fight with him.

"It's always about Kikyo, isn't it?" Kagome rhetorically asked, her tone stern, her inner fire tempering a monsterous thing.

"Yes, it is!" He shouted back, his anger still inflamed from earlier. His two locks of hair whipped around wildly as he jerked his face directly into hers.

Kirara sat down, knowing this would take a while... snorting with disguist, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo followed her lead. These were so pointless, did they have to do this every time? And why now? What a bother.

Kagome turned ninety degrees and stormed forward, Inuyasha, followed her, not getting out of her face, "Why don't you just go to hell with her already, instead of wasting my time and using me to find Naraku. I see no reason why I should even help you!" She amended, she was all for killing Naraku for what he did to Sango and Miroku, but Inuyasha... he knew where he could stick it. Using her... playing with her heart... it was sick... it was really really sick.

He looked at her wide-eyed, but quickly recovered his glare. "I can't believe you'd say that! You're such a fucking bitch,"

Kagome continued walking forward, until she finally could go no further because she was at the edge of a cliff. She sucked in her breath with terrible anger and yelled, "SIT!"

BAM! Inuyasha hit the rocky ground with full force. This made him especially furious. When he pulled himself off of the ground, he could not find her. "Kagome?" He asked, looking around for her, his voice still fierce with anger. "Kagome...?" Where could she have gone?

He looked around. That was really really odd. how could she have gotten past him, andhe not have seen? Finally, almost by accident, he spied her over the edge, mangled on the rocks below. Her head, among other things, was turned at a very unnatural angle. She was clearly dead. The force of the spell, and his body colliding with the rockhad knocked her off balance and thrown her over the edge, while subdued he could do nothing to save her... the irony only made it worse.

His hand covered his mouth, as he took in the terrible thing... after several minutes, he robotically turned around, making his return to where the others had been. They were still there, Miroku stood up and advanced towards him, "Where's Kagome?"


End file.
